Love Me Tender
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Jasper y Alice han estado en la carretera buscando a los Cullen y deciden tomarse un pequeño descanso en el asiento trasero para ver el amanecer. One-shot. Premio de Bloodymaggie81 en el CCC.


**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. '****Love me tender'**** pertenece a **_**Jayeliwood**_**. Yuliss y yo, Tatarata, nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

**

Este bello one-shot escrito por Jayeliwood, a quien agradecemos por permitirnos traducirlo, fue el que Bloodymaggie81 solicitó como su premio por haber ocupado el segundo lugar en nuestro concurso. Esperamos que disfruten de él, especialmente tú, Maggie!

* * *

**Love Me Tender**

"Mierda, necesito un descanso," masculló él con su marcado acento sureño. Había estado conduciendo ya por veinticuatro horas seguidas y aunque yo sabía que él no se cansaba, al igual que yo, la cosa se estaba volviendo tediosa.

Había conocido a Jasper hace más o menos dos o tres meses pero lo amaba. Desperté amándolo. Vi la felicidad que él me traería en el segundo en que mis ojos se abrieron y vieron la reluciente luna brillando sobre mi cabeza. Lo había buscado y ahora lo había encontrado. Yo sabía que él me estaba buscando a mí, él simplemente no lo sabía en ese momento.

Y ahora los dos estábamos buscando algo más. El lugar donde perteneceríamos y la familia que nos aceptaría, nos amaría como parte de ella.

Estábamos buscando nuestro hogar.

Yo no estaba completamente segura de dónde estaban ellos en este momento. Nosotros estábamos simplemente conduciendo hasta que me llegara otra visión. Justo ahora ellos estaban en algún sitio oscuro y lluvioso, lo que realmente no ayudaba mucho. Estaban en algún lugar del centro del país, creo. En este momento nosotros estábamos en Ohio, el sol matutino empezaba a asomarse sobre el horizonte. Estábamos a mitad del verano pero no estaba muy caliente. El viento are agradable con las ventanas abajo. Yo detestaba lo pronto que tendríamos que subirlas. No quería que nadie nos viera brillando en este más que probable día soleado. Los periódicos decían que había malas tormentas en Wyoming… tal vez miraríamos ahí luego.

"¿Por qué no paras a un lado por un rato?" Dije, tomando su mano en la mía. Él literalmente saltó cuando lo toqué, pero comenzó a relajarse, lentamente sosteniendo mi mano de regreso. Él todavía estaba bastante nervioso cuando de contacto se trataba. Yo no dejaba que eso me molestara. Sabía que tomaría tiempo. Él estuvo en un estado de tanta agitación por tanto tiempo que sabía que probablemente le tomaría un siglo, si no más, relajarse.

"No necesito cazar," dijo Jasper en voz baja, sus ojos mirando hacia los míos. Yo sabía que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Había sido apenas ayer en la mañana cuando bebió por última vez. Yo asentí con la cabeza ante su respuesta.

"Pero aún así pienso que necesitamos un descanso." Estábamos en el medio de la nada por el momento. No creí que alguien fuera a pasar. Cerré los ojos para revisar y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que no habría otro auto por aquí en al menos dos horas. "¿Por qué no paramos y bajamos las ventanas, disfrutamos del amanecer?"

Sin decir palabra alguna, él se salió al costado de la pequeña carretera, apagando la máquina. Su ventana y la mía ya estaban abajo, por lo que me pasé al asiento trasero y bajé esas también. Él me miró con curiosidad mientras yo bajaba rápido ambos lados. Me ubiqué al lado derecho, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Quieres que me pase para atrás, no?"

Solté una sonrisita, moviendo mi cabeza. "¿Por favor?"

Él movió su largo y delgado cuerpo de manera torpe hacia el asiento de atrás, el vinilo chilló cuando lo hizo. Me reí cuando se dejó caer pesadamente, dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa a la vez. No estoy segura por qué sencillamente no se bajó del carro y se subió por la puerta de atrás, pero no iba a decir eso. "¿Feliz ahora?" Masculló.

"Sip, pero dame las llaves. Quiero poner un poco de música."

Él rodó sus dorados ojos mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de sus apretados jeans. Tenía que admitir que se veía estupendamente bien en ellos.

Yo era virgen, pero Jasper no lo era. Él y yo habíamos… _jugado _un poco por ahí. Todavía no habíamos llegado a más. Aunque yo me estaba muriendo por hacerlo. Tenía visiones de nosotros juntos que me hacían sentir como si estuviera en fuego. Si él me hacía sentir la mitad de bien de cómo lo hacía en algunas de esas visiones, entonces iba a morir de placer e iba a morir una mujer muy feliz.

Me incliné sobre el asiento y metí las llaves, girándolas sólo hasta que pudiera encender la radio. Busqué por un momento y encontré una canción de Elvis, algo lento y dulce. Bajé el volumen bastante. No necesitaba ser tan fuerte. Cuando volvía a sentarme, Jasper puso su mano sobre mi espalda. Una visión pasó rápidamente por mi mente y jadeé.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Qué viste?" Preguntó con urgencia, inmediatamente preocupado.

Yo no pude decir nada. Simplemente me trepé en su regazo y comencé a besarlo con impaciencia en la boca. Él gimió sorprendido, sus enormes manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura. Mis dedos fueron a su hermoso cabello rubio y ondulado, acercándolo más. "Oh, Jasper," me gimoteé, tratando de mostrarle todo amor y deseo que tenía por él en ese momento. "Te quiero."

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó él en voz baja, besando ligeramente mi mentón. Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y luego subieron a mi mandíbula, provocándome de una forma simplemente encantadora. Él había aprendido bastante rápido a no cuestionar demasiado mis visiones. Sabía que si algo estaba mal, yo le habría contado. Además, estoy segura de que él podía sentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo-puro amor y lujuria.

"Si, lo estoy. Por favor. Te amo."

"Alice, corazón. No quiero que tu primera vez sea en el asiento trasero de un auto." Él se quejó, pero podía sentir su excitación presionando contra mis muslos. Me moví ligeramente y monté a horcajadas su cintura, apenas llegando a su altura de esta forma. "Quiero hacerlo perfecto para ti. Tú mereces eso."

"Si es contigo, será perfecto." Susurré, metiendo su cabello detrás de sus oídos. Él suspiro, inclinando su cabeza contra mi pecho. Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo hacia mí. "¿Sientes alguna duda?"

"Ni la más mínima," dijo, mirándome a los ojos. "Pero, Alice…"

Levanté una de sus enormes manos al lugar en donde sabía que una vez latió mi corazón. No recuerdo haberlo sentido jamás, pero sabía que estaba ahí. "Soy tuya. Esto te pertenece, Jasper. Tómame. Soy tuya. Por favor."

Sus ojos dorados brillaron en la tenue luz de la mañana mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia mi cuello. Jasper me acercó, besándome profundamente. Mi mano imitó la suya, la otra yendo hacia donde su corazón una vez latió. Él me mostró su amor, dejándolo inundar mi cuerpo conforme el beso se volvía más y más apasionado.

Me aparté con una pequeña sonrisa y comencé a desabotonar lentamente la camisa aniñada que llevaba, mientras Jasper me observaba con embelesada atención. Fui a quitármela pero él me paró, inclinándose hacia delante para besar mi pecho. Sus suaves labios tocaban mi piel, rozando los bordes de mi sujetador "Oh" Gemí a la vez que de placer echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Sabes tan bien" él susurró mientras tiraba de la camisa lentamente por mis brazos, permitiéndola caer hacia el suelo "¿Qué he hecho en esta vida para merecerte?"

"Estoy hecha para ti" le dije simplemente "Cada parte de mí"

"Dios" susurró besando mi pecho. Una de las manos de Jasper se deslizó por detrás de mi espalda mientras sus hábiles dedos me desabrochaban el sujetador. Con dos lentas y provocadoras manos, deslicé las tirantas por mis brazos antes de dejarlo caer hacia el suelo junto a la camisa. "Tan hermosa. Tan perfecta"

Tiré de su camisa rápidamente para quitársela antes de que su boca descendiera hasta uno de mis pechos. Me lamió y besó como si estuviera hecha de cristal, rindiéndome culto con tal reverencia que deseé poder llorar. Tiré de su pelo, deseando besarlo una vez más. La dulce boca de mis sueños, la única que me hacía sentir tan cálida y querida. Él gimió de placer mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban. Su lujuria crecía y sabía que no esperaría mucho más para tomarme. Me humedecí más aún ante el pensamiento.

"Alice, cariño…" gimió mientras mis caderas se movían contra las de él, la presión de sus pantalones rápidamente se volvió demasiado evidente. Él comenzó a atacar mi hombro, cubriéndolo con mordiscos y besos a la vez que mis manos viajaban hasta el botón de sus vaqueros.

"Tócame" le supliqué bajándole la cremallera. Era tan feliz de que no llevara ropa interior. Hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Las manos de Jasper fueron hasta mis caderas para levantarme la falda vaquera hasta que pudiera ver mis braguitas rosa pálido, que iban a conjunto con el sujetador. Fue a tocar la tela, pero sus ojos me miraron como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. "Por favor" Jadeé. Si no me las quitaba pronto me las arrancaría yo misma.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la tela, primero por mi cadera y después bajando hacia la cumbre de mis muslos. Jadeé, nunca antes me habían tocado de esta manera. Sentí como la humedad comenzaba a intensificarse al mismo tiempo que él continuaba; sus caricias se volvían más y más firmes. Estaba en el cielo. Me sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

"¿Lo sientes bien?" susurró, inclinándose para besarme en los labios. Sentí como una ráfaga de lujuria atravesaba mi sistema, y mis caderas se movían contra su mano. No estaba segura de si fue su poder o simplemente sus palabras. "¿Te gusta que te toque así?"

"Sí, me encanta. Te amo" le dije ahogando sus palabras con mis labios. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo mientras mi mundo explotaba. Jasper jadeó cuando mi placer lo golpeó en toda su extensión; un alto gemido se escuchó a través del coche "Jasper, me haces sentir tan bien"

"Te necesito. Te necesito ya" dijo con un jadeo.

En un visto y no visto mis braguitas desaparecieron para aparecer a jirones en el suelo. No me pudo importar menos al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo se deslizaba por el suyo y su erección, tan dura como una roca, se hundía en la humedad que él mismo había creado en mí. Nunca me había sentido tan completa y feliz que en ese momento. No había ni siquiera un poquito de dolor. Una de sus manos se apoyó en mi espalda, ascendiendo hasta la curva de mi cuello lentamente. Nos besamos mientras nos movíamos juntos con mi pecho desnudo presionado contra el suyo.

"Te amo, Alice. Tanto… Dios" Jasper respiró mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás, contra el asiento. Una fría brisa mañanera entró por la ventana abierta. Todo era perfecto. "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

Paré todo movimiento y lo miré con confusión. Normalmente no me sorprendían. En realidad, casi nunca "¿Qué?"

"Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Si estabas hecha para mí, entonces yo estaba hecho para ti. Cásate conmigo. Sé mi esposa. No puedo imaginar ahora esta vida sin ti. Si no estás conmigo por el resto del camino entonces no quiero seguir recorriéndolo. No puedo. Te necesito"

"Sí" dije en un sollozo sin lágrimas. "Por supuesto"

"No actúes tan sorprendida" dijo mientras me tumbaba contra el asiento mientras se cernía sobre mí "Tenías que haberlo sabido"

"No lo sabía. Oh, Jasper…" me reí tontamente mientras le quitaba un mechón de ese pelo rebelde suyo de la cara. Se rió de felicidad, algo que no hacía con mucha frecuencia y se inclinó para besarme intensamente. Levanté las caderas para recordarle qué era lo que estábamos haciendo desde un principio. Sus brazos rodearon mi pequeño cuerpo mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí, acariciándome de una forma maravillosa "Oh…"

"Mi esposa…" susurró contra mis labios "Mi preciosa y hermosa esposa…"

Nos movimos juntos lentamente. Mis visiones no nos interrumpieron. El único sonido que se escuchaba en el coche eran nuestros gemidos y los vinilos golpes a consecuencia de nuestros lentos movimientos. Con cada paso sentía que nuestro amor y felicidad crecían junto con el placer. Demasiado pronto llegué al clímax sin poder contenerme aunque quisiera. Jadeé mientras la espalda se me arqueaba salvajemente y ponía los ojos en blanco "Oh, Dios" susurré.

"Maldición" Jasper soltó mientras se dejaba ir, su cuerpo entera temblaba de placer. Podía decir por su expresión que nunca antes se había sentido así, incluso aunque ya hubiera tenido sexo con otras. Una vez que estuvo completamente agotado, apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, respirando profundamente. Mis dedos fueron hasta sus omóplatos para trazar sus músculos.

"Y eso sólo fue en el coche" dije burlonamente después de unos pocos minutos de silencio. "Imagínate lo que podemos hacer en una cama"

Se rió al a vez que se sentaba lentamente y se abotonaba los pantalones "Vamos, cariño" Dijo Jasper mientras se ponía la camisa de nuevo y se pasaba al asiento del conductor.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunté mientras me ponía la camisa. No me molesté con el sujetador. Una visión se arremolinó en mi cabeza, calientes ráfagas de amor y pasión mezcladas con toneladas de placer. Sonreí. No pude evitarlo. "¿Un hotel?"

"Creo que necesito un descanso algo más grande, ¿qué tal tú?" me guiñó mientras sacaba el coche de la orilla y salía a la carretera.

No empezamos nuestro viaje de nuevo hasta las dos semanas siguientes.

* * *

Yuliss dice que espera que os guste y que dejeis más reviews que los que le dejáis a ella en Welcome.... LOL y que espera que le guste también a Maggie. ¡Un besitoo!

Yo digo que ando estudiando pa' parciales, pero no desesperen que no me voy a perder sin subir el nuevo cap de ESV, anque me tarde otra semanita xD

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
